


Кровь взывает к крови

by azzy_aka_papademon



Category: Diablo (Books), Diablo (Video Game), Legacy of Blood - Richard A. Knaak
Genre: AU, Action/Adventure, F/M, Mysticism, Pre-Canon, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 09:25:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13901082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azzy_aka_papademon/pseuds/azzy_aka_papademon
Summary: По роману Р. Кнаака "Кровавое наследие" (Richard A. Knaak, “Legacy of Blood”), AU относительно финала книги, ООС персонажей.





	Кровь взывает к крови

Августас всегда знал, что человек, которого он называл отцом, не был ему родным по крови. Некогда тот был солдатом, наемником — но Августас не знал, под какими флагами он сражался, за что проливал кровь. Отец не хотел рассказывать, может, потому что не добыл ни особого богатства, ни славы, только ревматизм да железный крюк вместо левой руки. Он не был ни злым, ни жестоким, не пьянствовал по трактирам, не избивал свою тихую некрасивую жену. Но этот сутулый угрюмый человек вызывал тихую ненависть Августаса уже за то, что смирился с тем, какая участь ему досталась. Днем сидеть в своей лавке, торговать тканями - без особого азарта и прибыли, вечером ужинать жидкой овсянкой с остывающим грогом, дожить до седых волос в бороде… Августасу выть хотелось при одной мысли о том, что и ему придется так же прожить свою жизнь.  
Никогда, думал Августас, и острая ночная тоска, выросшая из ненависти к тому, что окружало, подпитывала веру — у него все будет иначе.  
А по утрам, как обычно, ковш холодной воды, вчерашняя овсянка, ключи, отрезы ткани, старая медь и совсем немного серебра. 

Вечерами Августас уходил на Старые Бойни — заброшенные склады за рынком, где собирались мальчишки со всего, кажется, Лут-Голейна. Здесь воняло старой запекшейся свиной кровью и свежим мальчишеским потом, здесь дрались на дубинках и кулаках, по правилам и без, за деньги и просто так. Домой Августас возвращался грязный, избитый, с расквашенным носом.   
— Дурная кровь, — вздыхала мать, штопая одежду. Говорила она это беззлобно, как будто зная то, что Августас не знал о себе. Стоило бы разозлиться, но он почти радовался. Дурная кровь – да уж точно не кровь лавочников.   
Приятелей у Августаса было немного, друзей ни одного. Зато был хороший честный враг – Норрек Виджиран, сын плотника с Лествичной улицы. Белобрысый дурень, предпочитавший драться в одиночку. Августас только злился, глядя, как тот запросто надирал задницы кому угодно. И Августасу в первую очередь — в отличие от здоровяка Норрека тот не был наделен ни особой физической силой, ни ловкостью. Разве что слабеньким магическим даром, только свечку зажечь, не больше. Но с таким не повоюешь.  
— Не все можно заполучить, — насмешливо сказала как-то зеленоглазая Галеона, усаживаясь на разбитые ящики рядом с Августасом. Она была очень красивая, и от нее всегда вкусно пахло — сладкой водой и жареным миндалем. Еще она была особенной: училась магии в Башне Луны. Августас искоса посмотрел на нее заплывающим глазом и подумал: «А тебя заполучить можно?», но вслух ответил:  
— Кулачные бои — забава для ярмарок, настоящие мужчины зарабатывают себе на жизнь острым мечом.  
— Меч слаб, пока нет слова, которое следует им начертать, — парировала Галеона.   
— Этому тебя учат в Башне Луны? — Августас поморщился. — Звучит как-то по-девчачьи.   
Галеона фыркнула.  
— Когда твой меч будет достаточно остр, — в ее устах это звучало почему-то двусмысленно, — ты придешь ко мне в Башню Луны, развернешь ладони, и тогда посмотрим… что сможет моя магия против твоего меча.  
В тот день она ушла со Старых Боен с Норреком.   
Она почти всегда уходила с Норреком, пока Августас вытирал кровь с разбитых губ.

А когда в комнату заглядывала тяжелая осенняя луна, висевшая над Лут-Голейном, Августасу снились огненные спины демонов, пылающие крылья и рога. Он видел, как обнажались зубы в жутких раззявленных пастях, слышал раскатистый рев. Но он не боялся. Он смотрел на них так, будто демоны никогда не смогли бы причинить вред. Эти твари были послушны его воле, он знал, что они отправятся туда, куда он прикажет.   
Но куда? Во имя кого будут сражаться? Чего он желает?   
От этих мыслей захватывало дух.   
Августас просыпался в поту — мокрый, уставший, возбужденный. За ставнями было темно, в комнате пахло старым деревом, где-то вдалеке лениво тявкал старый пес соседей. Но казалось, все еще раздавался звон оружия, шуршали кожистые крылья, тяжело воняло мускусом, на доспехах темнела запекшаяся кровь.  
И вот только тогда Августасу становилось страшно — он и сам не знал отчего. Он натягивал холщовое покрывало на голову и старался успокоить дыхание. В такие ночи казалось, что мир вот-вот разойдется по швам, как старая рубаха.

 

К своей четырнадцатой зиме Августас вытянулся, под мышками и в паху затемнели волосы - это значило: он неумолимо взрослел. Августас радовался, скоро он сможет уйти из дома – как только начнет задевать макушкой подвесной шкаф для посуды на кухне, такой он себе определил срок. Прибьется к любому из отрядов искателей удачи, которые покидают город, и дальше будь что будет.  
На Старые Бойни Августас ходил все реже, и отец разрешил носить старый боевой нож на поясе. Наверное, знал, что ничто приемного сына не удержит в Лут-Голейне – ни уговоры, ни деньги, ни даже зеленоглазая Галеона из Башни Луны.  
Его время здесь истекало, и Августас знал, что песок с каждым днем бежит все быстрее.

 

***

 

— За тобой приехали, — рано утром отец встал на пороге, да так и не переступил его. Августас как назло вернулся в ту ночь поздно, стараясь не шуметь, перелез через подоконник и уснул почти перед самым рассветом. И теперь приподнялся с кровати, сонный и раздраженный, не понимая услышанное. Совсем не готовый к тому, что его жизнь уже круто изменилась.  
— Собирай вещи, Августас, ты уезжаешь, — терпеливо повторил отец. — За тобой пришли.   
Он больше ничего не сказал, развернулся и начал спускаться вниз по лестнице тяжелым шагом стареющего мужчины. Ступени скрипели под ногами. Августас, потрясенный, молчал — ничего не понимая, не веря и боясь обмануться.   
Он сложил все в заплечный мешок быстрее, чем мать достала бы горшок из печи. Не верь, не верь, говорил он себе и чувствовал, как от напрасной надежды потеют ладони. Потом Августас торопливо пригладил волосы, подхватил мешок и вышел за порог, чтобы уже никогда не вернуться в свою старую комнату.   
Детство закончилось.

Тот, кто стоял внизу у лестницы, был вовсе не таким как сны Августаса — ничего демонического, мрачного или грозного в его внешности не было. Рыжий, темноглазый, с короткой бородкой, да еще слишком ярко одет для солдата или рыцаря: красный, желтый, коричневый цвета. Но на поясе у него видел тяжелый меч-бастард, а за спиной щит.   
— Ты подрос, а был совсем щенком, на ладони помещался, — сказал рыжий и засмеялся коротким сухим смешком.  
Августас молчал, разглядывая того, кто пришел за ним — верил и не верил в то, что происходит.  
— Попрощайся с Саймоном и Литой.  
Этот человек не называл его приемных родителей матерью и отцом, он знал! Августас разволновался еще сильнее. Отец деревянно обнял его, мать всхлипнула. Августас видел их в последний раз и никак не мог этому поверить. Они были стариками, их никчемная жизнь катилась к закату, а его, новая и таинственная, только начиналась. 

Они вышли на улицу. Августас опасался, что станет посмешищем, если попробует сесть на лошадь, но они шли пешком. Воин двигался легким размашистым шагом, словно не чувствуя веса оружия, и явно знал, куда ведет.  
— Не волнуйся за своих стариков, — бросил он через плечо, — я оставил им достаточно денег за тебя.  
— Кто ты такой, господин? — спросил Августас. — Ты мой отец?  
Он выпалил это, чувствуя, что уши пылают от неловкого чувства стыда, как никогда в жизни.  
— Да упаси меня Мальтаэль, — воин засмеялся. И больше ничего не сказал.   
На его щите скалила зубы красная лиса над тремя серебряными мечами.

***

 

В новой жизни Августаса били как никогда в жизни, даже на Старых Бойнях, — и он был счастлив. Блейнд Хорн, так звали его нового покровителя, был младшим сыном землевладельца с юга. Из всего наследства Блейнду достался только меч отца, но этого, кажется, хватило с лихвой. У Блейнда был свой отряд наемников, и они пересекали страну в поисках добычи.   
На правах оруженосца Августас спал в палатке Хорна, делил с ним пищу, чистил его сапоги, таскал его меч. А поначалу засыпал, сжимая в кулаке старый нож Саймона — думал про Блейнда нехорошее. Но ничего такого не происходило. Во всем этом была тайна — почему Блейнд пришел за ним, зачем забрал, он так и не рассказал. И Августасу казалось, что этот человек мог быть его родственником не больше, чем лавочник Саймон.   
Характер у Блейнда был легкий, как щебет скворца ранним утром, но когда дело доходило до крови, он превращался в зверя. На тренировках он гонял Августаса просто нещадно — как только понял, что мальчишка до этого толком не держал оружия в руках — с ожесточением человека, который знает, что слабина сегодня будет стоить жизни завтра. И первое время Августасу казалось, что он весь покрыт синяками, с головы до ног: тело после беспощадных ударов дубинкой, ляжки и задница после езды на лошади. Садиться в седло приходилось, стиснув зубы.  
В каком-то смысле Блейнд был к Августасу равнодушен — его не волновало, устал ли его оруженосец, здоров ли, не скучает ли по дому, способен ли выдержать трудный путь. Он просто говорил – вставай, марш, вперед. И даже не называл по имени, только «щенок» — объясняя это семейной традицией, где красную лису чтили как своего покровителя. Но значило ли это, что Блейнд Хорн принял Августаса в свою семью? 

Нет, много о своей семье Хорн не рассказал, как будто прошлое не имело никакого значения. Хорн много говорил о другом — о военной славе. И при всем своем равнодушии к удобствам и роскоши он желал военной славы не ради того, чтобы под старость быть лавочником или даже королем в золотом дворце. Блейнд Хорн мечтал войти в историю, чтобы о нем слагали легенды. Пусть даже самые жуткие как о кровавом полководце Бартуке.  
В истории Санктурия не было более величественного и страшного героя, чем Бартук — величайший полководец, выросший среди колдунов. Обретя силу, он научился открывать врата в мир демонов призывать и повелевать ими. Он завоевал весь мир и погиб от руки предателя.   
Но до сих пор вещи, принадлежащие Бартуку, приносят военную удачу. Блейнд свято в это верил.  
Августас слушал рассказы о Бартуке, раскрыв рот, и именно это ему нравилось в Блейнде: пусть тот — сумасшедший ублюдок, который только чудом не калечит своего оруженосца на тренировках, зато его мечта стоит того, чтобы за нее жить и умереть.

В поисках наследия Бартука Блейнда бывал у колдунов и гадалок, чьи цветные шатры встречались на пути отряда, заглядывал в старые хранилища знаний и развалины темных престолов, где по преданиям полководец приносил жертвы, вызывая демонов и подчиняя их. У Блейнда была карта, вся испещренная пометками, и однажды она привела в подземелье, где нога по щиколотку утопала в костях. Они ломались под тяжелыми сапогами солдат, хруст потом долго стоял в ушах.   
— Кровь взывает к крови, — говорил Блейнд. Для него это было сродни паломничеству по святым местам. Он шел вперед по темным коридорам уверенно, словно ведомый особым чутьем. В тот день они не добыли ни золота, ни драгоценностей, только с трудом отбились от разъяренных призраков, чей покой успели потревожить. Но Блейнд вынес из подземелья заржавевшее навершие кинжала и был очень доволен. 

В своей палатке Блейнд держал небольшой запертый сундук, и Августас всегда думал, что там хранятся какие-то невиданные сокровища: не просто золоченные кубки или перстни.   
— Идем, щенок, покажу кое-что, — сказал Блейнд в тот же вечер, когда отряд покинул подземелье.   
Августас понял, о чем пойдет речь и напряженно кивнул.   
Когда Блейнд при свете факела открыл сундук, то Августас в первое мгновение глазам не мог поверить: здесь лежала полуистлевшая рухлядь, за которую на любой барахолке не дали бы и лишнего медяка. Но затем даже тем крохотным магическим даром, что достался ему, Августас учуял — это не просто мусор, которому место на свалке или в костре.   
Блейнд встал на колени перед сундуком и достал проржавевший кинжал. Навершие, найденное в подземелье, село на рукоять идеально. Когда Августас взял вещицу в руки, ему показалось, что пальцы чуть не обожгло. Но это было пламя, которое давала силы жить.   
— Кровь взывает к крови, — тихо повторил Блейнд, и Августас подумал: наконец он понимает, что это значит.   
Он ошибался.

В ту ночь Августасу приснился сон: он видел Бартука в доспехах цвета крови, над головой темное небо, где ураганный ветер свивает смерчи, у самых ног — ревущая армия демонов.

Бартук был ненастоящим солдатом, думал Августас, пытаясь успокоить дыхание в ночной тиши. Он был колдуном. Ему незачем было беречь солдат, достаточно бросить в бой орду тварей, которые сокрушат кого угодно.  
А у Блейнда армии демонов не было. И вряд ли она будет у Августаса, поэтому утром нужно брать в руки оружие и тренироваться снова и снова. 

***

 

Прошло шесть зим, Августас больше не был тощим несуразным мальчишкой-оруженосцем, он был одним из тех, кто сражался в первых рядах.   
С упорством одержимого Блейнд продолжал искать наследие Бартука, но теперь это было их общей с Августасом тайной. Чаще всего попадались разные подделки, «сувениры», как презрительно называл их Блейнд. Но если был даже малейший шанс найти нечто стоящее, отряд оправлялся в путь, чтобы проверить, что попадет в руки. Так, последние дни весны они встретили в Лут-Голейне. Никаких нежных чувств по этому поводу Августас не испытывал, он больше не считал этот город своим домом, не собирался искать Норрека или Галеону, чтобы узнать, что с ними стало. Его домом было место у походного костра. 

В «Зеленого змея», лавку, где торговали магическими товарами — заговоренными щитами, костями дракона и зубами василиска, Августас ушел один. Потому что Блейнд нашел себе женщину в веселом квартале, которая не брала за любовь деньги, и ему не терпелось снова увидеться с ней. Блейнд привез ей брошь и тонкие острые заколки в волосы, и Августас понимал его нетерпение. Ведь старый «Зеленый змей» вряд ли смог бы чем-нибудь удивить, когда речь шла о наследии кровавого полководца.  
— Доверяю тебе самое дорогое, щенок, — беспечно сказал Блейнд и ушел. В рыжей бороде появилась первая проседь, морщинок возле глаз стало больше, но Августас не рискнул бы назвать его стариком — только не Блейнда, неугомонного, неутомимого жадного до драк и удовольствий.  
Это был последний раз, когда Августас видел его живым.

В старой лавке голова кружилась от смеси запахов: пыль, старое дерево, плесень, ароматические палочки, телячья кожа. Владелец — грубоватый ворчливый старик — не раз отпугивал покупателей: не любил торговаться, не делал скидок, не разрешал трогать руками. Но к Августасу был снисходителен. Тот обычно платил, не торгуясь, словно вытравлял из себя то, что могло бы остаться в нем от пасынка другого лавочника.   
Не снимая перчаток, он перебирал одну вещицу за другой. У каждой была своя история. Деревянную куклу наверняка нашли на одной из заброшенных ферм, тот гребень с четким магическим следом — Августас чуял его ауру — потеряла в дороге какая-нибудь красотка-волшебница, а вот шлем — стоило взять в руки, он отозвался как тетива после выпущенной стрелы — выглядел потертым и выцветшим, но все еще крепким. Августас не стал бы такой носить, — хоть шлем и был зачарован, но не подходил к черным доспехам отряда Блейнда.  
Неизвестный мастер придал шлему ту же форму, которая описывалась в хрониках Бартука: зазубренный гребень, узкие щели для глаз, открытое горло. И окрашен он был в цвет запёкшейся крови.   
Августас уже видел подобные на воинах и наемниках — не только Блейнд считал, что имя Бартука может принести хоть капельку удачи легендарного полководца. И все же Августас поставил шлем на прилавок. Даже при том, что подделка была, пожалуй, лучшей из всех, Блейнд вряд ли обрадуется. Но тут старик, которому явно не терпелось избавиться от старого хлама, сказал:   
— За гроши отдам. 

Он как будто отвык спать в городе. Комната в гостинице казалась маленькой и душной. Августас раскрыл ставни — ни ветра, ни звезд. Блейнд не спешил возвращаться от своей красавицы, и поговорить было не с кем.  
Шлем стоял на столе, там, где Августас его оставил. Отблеск свечи играл на темно-кровавых пластинах, делая металл живым и теплым, как будто Бартук только что снял шлем.   
Августас не удержался — плевать, что темно и себя в старом мутном зеркале не разглядеть — примерил.   
Шлем как шлем. Он тяжело лег на волосы, но держался крепко и оказался довольно удобен. Не заказать ли себе такой же, лениво подумал Августас уже позже, когда упал на постель поверх одеяла.

Ему снова приснился залитый кровью горизонт. Бартуку привели пленных. Это были колдуны, среди которых вырос Бартук: седой старик, обучавший первым заклинаниям, и его ученики — совсем юный Бартук учился вместе с ними, таскал лакомства с кухни, мечтал о будущем.   
Августас не думал, откуда он все это знает, в своих снах как будто сам восседал на троне вместе с кровавым полководцем, шел по мертвым телам в его жестких скрипучих сапогах. И видел Бартука не так как обычно — словно наблюдая со стороны, а так, словно сам вглядывался в лица тех, кого когда-то знал, тех, кто давно знал его и пытался убить, пытался остановить его восхождение.   
— Всех казнить, — сказал Бартук, и этот приказ обжег губы Августаса.   
Он смотрел, не отрывая взгляда, как расправляются с пленными. Их ставят на колени, короткий вскрик ужаса и боли, отрубленная голова катится вниз.  
Позже тела соберут и погрузят на телегу, чтобы завалить рвы у стен непокорного города, просившего защиту у колдунов, а головы полетят через стены вместо камней. Доспехи впитывали кровь и казались еще более яркими. Сила их росла.   
Бартук снял перчатку и растер кровь по металлу как дорогое масло. Ладонь и пальцы были липкими — самое сладкое чувство...

Августас проснулся, задыхаясь. Он не испытывал ужаса, когда видел во сне Бартука, просто по пробуждении его как будто выдирали из прошлого целиком, и это было тяжело.   
За окном почти рассвело, Августас поднялся, чувствуя, как затекли руки и ноги. Неясная возня у двери заставили насторожиться — вор или просто любопытная служанка? Но прежде чем достать нож, он невольно посмотрел на свои ладони. Никакой крови, конечно, хотя он до сих пор ощущал ее липкое тепло. 

У двери на самом пороге лежал мертвый Блейнд, и темный запекшийся след тянулся за ним по лестнице. 

***

 

Рыцарь красной лисы Блейнд Хорн был не первым и не последним наемником, которого зарезали и ограбили в веселом квартале. Но в Хорне было слишком много жизни, чтобы он умер вот так сразу. И тошно было при одной мысли, что Блейнд истекал кровью на пороге, пока он, Августас, грезил во сне. 

Винить себя Августас не умел — он умел мстить. Он почти не помнил последних дней: похороны, поминание, пустые кружки и пустые слова, свернутая палатка Блейнда.   
Ему казалось, что темный эль, который они пили за упокой души, — цвета крови и пахнет как кровь Блейнда на его руках.  
После полуночи он обнаружил, что стоит посреди темной незнакомой улицы.   
Над городом плыла луна, похожая на забытую серебряную монету, а под ее лучами мягко светилась башня волшебниц, Башня Луны.

Рано утром Августас, чисто выбритый, похмельный, смертельно усталый, сидел в зале для гаданий Башни Луны.   
— Я ищу свой путь. Мне нужно знать, куда двигаться дальше, — сказал он, положив руки на стол и развернув их ладонями вверх. 

Он почти сдался. Он ждал, что колдунья, чья лицо было скрыто под вуалью, начнет рассматривать линию жизни и линию смерти, пророчить неслыханную удачу и богатство, обещать несчастья и раннюю смерть.   
Но колдунья сняла покрывало и накрыла его ладони своими:  
— Ты знаешь, наследник кровавого полководца, ты сам знаешь.

***

 

И все же много лет назад маленькая Галеона была права: меч слаб, пока нет слова, которое следует им начертать. Теперь же Августас ясно видел предначертанное. И понимал Блейнда Хорна, для которого не существовало собственного прошлого.   
Шатер волшебницы следовал за отрядом наемников, легкий и пестрый, похожий на бабочку, увязавшуюся за закованным в броню боевым зверем. Но Галеона была колдуньей из Башни Луны, и никто не смел приблизиться к ней, хоть все и косились на ее шелка, не скрывающие ноги и грудь.  
Августасу казалось, что он понимает, чего хочет Галеона — когда делит с ним постель и мечты — не только сильного покровителя, но и власти, о да, в этом он ее понимал. Она хотела власти в мире магии, как он хотел власти в мире меча.

Сны о прошлом приходили все чаще. Теперь он видел, как мертвый истлевший Бартук пытается восстать из праха, добраться до кровавого горизонта. Эти сны изматывали, но и придавали сил.   
Августас знал, что теперь ему нужно меньше сна и меньше обычной пищи. Но он стал жаднее до женского тела и до запаха крови — все самое низменное в человеческой натуре вдруг поднялось вверх, как морская пена. У Галеоны были свои тайны, как и у Августаса свои, но ее магия помогала, ее ласки разжигали. 

Он думал обо всем этом с равнодушным любопытством. Важно было другое: шлем с зазубренным гребнем и вправду принадлежал Бартуку. А значит, где-то ждали заговоренные доспехи Бартука, которые помогли ему подчинить себе орды демонов.  
— Ты — его наследник, вне всяких сомнений, — шептала Галеона, вцепляясь в плечи Августаса острыми ногтями. — Ты должен править, позволь мне помочь тебе.

Августас засыпал в ее объятиях, а потом снова просыпался весь во власти кровавых видений, затягивающих с головой, и видел, что Галеона тоже не спит. Дрожащими руками она зажигала ночник, он путано рассказывал все, что помнил из своего сна. Она слушала, зеленые глаза блестели, грудь взволнованно вздымалась.  
И однажды Августас сказал:   
— Кровавый Полководец восстал, я видел это.  
Она прижалась поближе, черным ангелом замерев у плеча.  
— Пустые латы выбрались из могилы. Потом в доспехах возникли кости, их обтянули мышцы и сухожилия. Тело обрело плоть, но… — Августас недоуменно поднял брови, — это не Бартук, он не похож на того, кого обычно изображают в хрониках. Он испуган… Он идет и тонет в песках. Он движется к Лут-Голейну.  
— Кровь взывает к крови, — прошептала Галеона.  
Августас едва не вздрогнул, услышав слова, которые когда-то произнес Блейнд.

 

***

 

Теперь Августас знал, что человек в доспехах — из плоти и крови, как и он сам. Августас мог отследить его путь благодаря магии Галеона. Ее видения, его сны переплетались как тени в хрустальном шаре, когда они любили друг друга. Но все чаще Августас, когда уставшая сонная Галеона клала голову ему на плечо, задумывался не о ней, а дерзком чужаке, посмевшим дотронуться до наследия Бартука, и доспехи не отвергли его.  
Ему снилось, что этого человека терзают страшные муки, что он пытается снять с себя хотя бы перчатки, но не может и что по мановению его руки появляются демоны и служат ему. А человек продолжает читать заклинания и его губы кривятся, а в серых глазах застыло недоумение, как будто он сам не понимает произносимых им слов.

Августас просыпался в дурном настроении. Никто, кроме него, не имел право на наследие Бартука. Никому другому не должны были подчиниться эти доспехи. Во всяком случае, не тому недоумку, который и сам не понимает, что происходит и вовсе не рад своей новой силе.   
И может только для того, чтобы успокоить Августаса, а может, потому что это было правдой, Галеона сказал:   
— Доспехи ведут его к тебе, мой повелитель.   
Он ухватился за эту мысль с надеждой отчаявшегося. Доспехи ведут — и никак иначе. Но сидеть и ждать сложа руки Августас не мог, поэтому он развернул отряд к Лут-Голейну. По пути меж деревьев и холмов, меж камней и скал ему мерещились серые крылья демонов, слышался их писк, хохот и скрежет. А может, он просто сходил от нетерпения с ума.

Третий день они стояли под Лут-Голейном. Галеона почти не спала, плела свои чары и твердила:   
— Он идет… он идет… Кровь взывает к крови.   
Августас почти не замечал, что творится в отряде — сбежало еще трое, но ему было наплевать. Скоро за ним пойдут целые армии.

И он в самом деле пришел, и солдаты расступились перед ним. Человек в кроваво-красных доспехах, но без шлема шел прямо к шатру, где ждал бледный от напряжения Августас.

Августас знал это лицо почти как свое собственное, потому что видел его в своих снах и разделенных на двоих видениях Галеоны. Бледное, усталое, с мелкими бисеринками пота, с упрямо сжатым ртом и прищуренными серыми глазами. Человек, взваливший на себя непосильную ношу, но упрямо тянувший ее, даже зная, что рискует сдохнуть по дороге. Норрек Виджиран, белобрысый простофиля и здоровяк, самый лучший его враг.   
Августас коротко и зло засмеялся. Воистину забавно и нелепо: Галеона — его детская любовь, Норрек — его детский враг, и вот они втроем снова вместе, чтобы решить свою сплетенную в едино судьбу.  
— Приветствую тебя, брат, — кивнул он, глядя Норреку в глаза. Похоже, тот еле стоял на ногах. Весь путь от тайной гробницы Бартука Норрек проделал пешком и давила на него не только усталость, но и тяжесть греха и ужаса — истинное наследие кровавого полководца, их великого прадеда, алчного до крови и женщин.  
— Знаешь, что нас связывает?  
— Проклятая жизнь? — устало спросил Норрек.   
— Кровь величия, — возразил Августас, едва сдерживая желание приказать немедленно сорвать с него доспехи. Но он знал, что Бартук – все, что осталось от его духа — сумеет сделать правильный выбор.  
— Ты… ты хочешь эти доспехи? — Норрек словно не мог поверить в то, что услышал. — Они принесут лишь смерть и никакого величия, поверь мне. Я случайно нашел их и избавился бы от них, если бы мог. Ты поможешь мне? Они не снимаются. Они не нужны мне.  
Растерянный и жалкий — совсем недостойный величия и славы. И Августас решился. Он решился бы, даже если бы перед ним возник Блейнд Хорн.  
— Но с мертвого тела снимутся? — мягко спросил Августас.  
Звякнул меч, солдаты мгновенно отступили, расширив круг. Пусть и не слишком уверенно, Норрек вскинул руку — из перчатки вытянулся черный эбонитовый меч. Августас смотрел на это чудо с восторгом. Да, скоро он заполучит всю силу и все тайны Бартука. Во второй перчатке спрятана магия, помнил Августас, нужно быть осторожнее. 

Но мощная магическая волна ударила отнюдь не из руки Норрека, она рванула за плечом Августаса — лишая воли и сознания.   
Августас обернулся из последних сил. Галеона — в ее руках перекатывался огонь, и не было никаких сомнений, что это именно она нанесла предательский удар в спину.

«Вот и все», — с горечью подумал Августас, когда вокруг все поплыло, и из всех обещанных богатств мира ему остались только тишина и тьма.

 

***

 

Норрек пил крупными глотками из фляжки и никак не мог утолить свою жажду. Проклятые доспехи, которых он не желал, едва не превратили его в марионетку, послушную воле духа Бартука, — в убийцу, насильника и только демоны знают в кого еще.   
Сейчас сапоги, перчатки, нагрудные пластины лежали сброшенными рядом, и Норреку казалось, что они дымятся от бессильной черной злобы. Он не справился бы, если бы не Галеона — милая, добрая, прекрасная Галеона.   
Волшебница, которой нет равных в Башне Луны.

— А что будет с Августасом? — с тех пор, как Норрек узнал, что со старым врагом из детства их связывает общая кровь, он уже не мог думать об Августасе как о чужом. Он был добрый парень, Норрек Виджиран, таким и остался.  
— Я заберу его и доспехи в Башню Луны, там он излечится, — Галеона улыбалась так же нежно, как в свое время улыбалась Августасу.   
Норрек с сомнением посмотрел на крепко запечатанный магией полог шатра — там, за пестрыми холстами стояла клетка.  
— Ты сумел преодолеть зов Бартука в своей крови, и он сумеет, — зеленые глаза Галеоны чарующе сияли любовью, и Норрек снова вздохнул. Разве он мог не поверить?

…Августас не слышал. Он спал. Зачарованный сон держал его крепче любых магических оков.   
Ему снились кровавый горизонт, рев демонов и черный эбонитовый меч, взметнувшийся в небеса.

Кровь взывала к крови.


End file.
